


Repayment of a Favor

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen, Sequel, light fluff, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**** Minor Movie Spoiler ****</p><p>The Joker owes Deadshot. What better way to do it, than this? </p><p>A spoiler with a twist, if you've seen the movie you'll understand the "twist". </p><p>Sequel to His Vow and I Owe You One. If you choose to read them together I suggest starting with I Owe You One then His Vow and the this story. Of course its totally optimal though. </p><p>**** Minor Movie Spoiler ****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repayment of a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> As stated before, mini sequels to a few Drabbles I had already made, fan requested. Tiny twist on the movie, enjoy!

Back in his hideout, The Joker sat, quietly getting the last few pieces of his plan together. This operation would be quick and easy. In and out.

"Everything's ready boss". He jolted up, a grin plastering his pale face, silver teeth reflecting in the light. "Alright well lets go!!"

Above the prison, he had a map out of the two places they needed to enter. "Ill go to the outskirts of the prison and you'll take the middle. If you're not back by the time I've got her, it'll be your asses, do you all understand me?" The Joker smiled, laughing softly at the scared faces. "Good, suit up!"

The two separate teams split up. Team A goes with the Joker. It's a relatively easy rescue due to the positioning of the cell. Oh how his Harley loved to cause a fuss.

Team B went with the Jokers best henchmen. Dressed like swat members, they stormed over to Deadshots prison cell. The guard on duty looked a little confused. "We work with Waller, I suggest you move your ass lady!" The henchmen yells at her. She steps aside and they slide down the hatch. "Deadshot I'm coming in, to I expect no _surprises_ " . "Yeah, yeah, come on in" Deadshot sighs holding his punching bag still.

One of the henchmen enters the cell and closes the hatch. Deadshot looks on amused. "Waller demanding us to save the world again or something?". The guard chuckles, "No, the boss owed you, so are you coming with us or not?". Deadshot stares, "You talking bout when I didn't kill ol Harls?" . The henchman nods. "Shit, lets go then. Strap me up, I'm getting the fuck outta here." He beams.

The henchmen shackles him and they leave the room. Deadshot putting on a fake attitude as he shrugs the hand of the henchmen off him. "Have a good day lady" the henchmen says to the guard. She just nods.

Back with Team A, the members are flooding Harley's cell. She's alarmed and caught off guard. After all, she was just reading and drinking some espresso. What could she have done so wrong? The swat looking members shoot the guards on duty and Harley can't help but be intrigued by what was going on.

They storm her cell and what she assumes to be the leader storms up with a saw, cutting right through the metal bars.

"Woah woah I'm cooperating!" Harley yells. She confused but quickly sees the name on the leaders vest. _JOKER_. He pulls off his helmet and piercing blue eyes strike her own silvery blue ones. She can't contain her excitement. Her Puddin had came back for her.

"Let's go home baby" he says embracing her. They storm out of the building, Team B also emerging from the building. They break into a sprint, it's only a matter of time before the military is after them.

They hop in the plane and it jets off. The henchmen undoes Deadshots cuffs. He flexes his hands. "Deadshot!!" Harley squeals. "Heey Harley" he says. She looks at the Joker and smiles. He grins at her, pulling her in by the waist. Peering over her shoulder to look at Deadshot , he shrugs, "I owed you one".

Deadshot nods, going in for a pound. It's received, surprisingly. "Where's this plane going anyway?"

"To a little lay low spot I have, you got somewhere you'd like to be dropped off instead?" The Joker questions, eyes glistening.

"Yeah" was his response. "I got some business to take care of."

The Joker nodded. "Such a businessman, I like it" he grins widely. He hands over a bag, it has some things for Deadshot inside. Deadshot peers inside. "Oh hell yeah", he suits up.

About thirty minutes later the hatch opens. Deadshot walks to the edge but turns to salute the Joker.

"Byee Deadshot, keep in touch" Harley beams to her sorta newish friend. "Will do Harls" and with that he's jumping out of the plane. The hatches close.

"That was very nice of you Puddin. Did you disable his neck rice too? He didn't blow up while he was here and I know they are aware he's gone by now?" She asks quizzically.

He nods, "Would defeat the purpose of rescuing him, if they could just press a bouton and kill him."

She kisses his lips and wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm proud of you".

He grins, "I'm a _fair_ man, my dear. A favor well served" he kisses her neck lightly, "is a reward well deserved."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my little Drabble of the three. I wrote this as a request! I hope you enjoyed! Comments, concerns, criticism ? Drop it below! Requests? I take those too! If you could drop by my new tumblr that'd be great. I want to start taking little request and doing imagines on it. ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
